songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 17
|presenters = Katy Perry Joe Jonas |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = SBC |interval = | entries = 57 | debut = | return = | withdraw = See below | map year = G17 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 17, often referred to as GVSC 17 will be seventeenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in American Samoa after Katy Perry won the sixteenth edition. It will be the first time that will hosted the contest. SBC chose Veterans Memorial Stadium to serve as the host venue for the edition while Katy Perry and Joe Jonas were selected as the presenters. Location : For further information see American Samoa American Samoa is an unincorporated territory of the United States located in the South Pacific Ocean, southeast of Samoa. American Samoa consists of five main islands and two coral atolls. The largest and most populous island is Tutuila, with the Manuʻa Islands, Rose Atoll, and Swains Island also included in the territory. American Samoa is part of the Samoan Islands chain, located west of the Cook Islands, north of Tonga, and some 300 miles (500 km) south of Tokelau. To the west are the islands of the Wallis and Futuna group. The 2010 census showed a total population of 55,519 people. The total land area is 199 square kilometers (76.8 sq mi), slightly more than Washington, D.C. American Samoa is the southernmost territory of the U.S. and one of two U.S. territories (with the uninhabited Jarvis Island) south of the Equator. Tuna products are the main exports, and the main trading partner is the United States. Most American Samoans are bilingual and can speak English and Samoan fluently. Samoan is the same language spoken in neighboring, independent Samoa. : For further information see Pago Pago Pago Pago is the territorial capital of American Samoa. In 2010, its population was 3,656. The city is served by Pago Pago International Airport. Tourism, entertainment, food, and tuna canning are its main industries. It is on the island of Tutuila. Bidding phase At the same day after their victory, SBC announced that there will be no Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. On the 30th September 2016 it was annouced that Veterans Memorial Stadium in Pago Pago will host the contest and will be adapted for the event. On the same day Australia(SBS), Germany(NDR) and the United States(NBC) has annouced that they help American Samoa out with all the financial and material resources﻿. The host city was revealed along with the theme presentation on the 2nd October 2016. Key Host venue Format Semi Final allocation draw Confirmed participant Confirmed participant that have their artist/song Past participant that will not participate|}} The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 5th October 2016 at the headquarters of Pago Pago. The six pre-qualified countries: * * * * * * was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning fifty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The frist semi-final will have twenty-five countries and the second semi-final will have twenty-six in each of them ten countries will qualified directly to the grand final and three countries of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the last two remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of twenty-eight countries in the Grand Final. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will official announced by SBC in October 2016, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced in October/November 2016, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Fifty-seven countries have confirm their interest of participation in the seventeenth edition. The Falkland Islands, Monaco and Singapore will make their debut in this edition, while seven countries will return at the moment to the Contest, these are: the British Virgin Islands after eight editions, Slovakia after three editions, Belgium after two editions and Albania, Finland, Greece, Guam, Ireland, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Poland and Scotland after their one-edition absence. Twenty-two countries, however announced their withdrawal from the contest, because of multipal reasons. These countries are: Austria, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Hezegovina, Brazil, Isle of Man, Italy, Japan,Latvia, Lebanon, Macedonia, Malaysia, Malta, Namibia, New Zealand, Portugal, Saudi Arabia, Serbia, Slovenia, Sri Lanka, Suriname and Svalbard will withdraw from the contest. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} MØ retuns to the contest, this time for the Åland Islands, after her previously participation for Denmark in the sixteenth edition. Albania will be represent by Bebe Rexha, she already participate for Macedonia three times in previous editions. Sia return for a second time for Australia, after her previously participation in the fourteenth edition. Also the British Virgin Islands will be represent by former winner of GreatVision, Ellie Goulding will return to the competition. As well, Shawn Mendes return to the contest for Canada, after his previously participations in the twelfth and fifteenth edition. For the Falkland Islands retuns Taylor Swift, she already participated four times in previous editions for four different countries. Leona Lewis returns to the competition, but this time for Gibraltar. Also Hozier return for Ireland a second time. Cascada returns aslo to the competition for Liechtenstein, she already participate in the first edition for the same country. Luxembourg will be represent by Zaz, she already participated in a previous edition for France. Also Demi Lovato returns to the competition, but this time for Mexico, she already participate in the second edition for Latvia and in the eighth edition for the US Virgin Islands. Montenegro will be represent by Jovana Nikoli again, together with Marija Serifovic she represented Serbia in the fourteenth edition. Meanwhile, Ella Henderson will return and represent Northern Ireland. Also Sylwia Grzeszczak returns for Poland, after her previously participations in the ninth and fourteenth edition. As well, Lena Katina return to the competition for Russia. Ariana Grande will return to the competition, this time for San Marino. Slovakia will be represented by Kristina again. Meanwhile, Zara Larsson return for Sweden. Also Taiwan will represent by Jolin Tsai for a second time. The winner from the United Kingdom of the second edition, Clean Bandit return for a second time this time for Wales. Also Ewa Farna returns to the contest this time for Wolin, after her participation for Poland in the second edition. Confirmed participants Semi Final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualified to the final and three songs will get a Second Chance. Semi Final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualified to the final and three songs will get a Second Chance. Final participants Other countries :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : HRT announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Armenia. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : JOCX announced the the country will take a one-edition absence and could return in the eighteenth edition. However, no special reason was given for the country's withdrawal. * : LTV announced the the country will take a one-edition absence and could return in the eighteenth edition. However, no special reason was given for the country's withdrawal. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * :will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : RTM announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Cyprus. * : PBS announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Poland. * :will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : RNZ announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change and join with Scotland. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD. * : RTVSLO announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. * : will withdraw due to the inactivity of the HoD.